Yong Hui
Description '''(R=644) Captain Yong Hui (aka Vice Commander Yong Hui, Mister Yong Hui) '''Rank: Heaven-Rank, Level 4 Titles: Eternal Splendor Serves Ancient Demon King. ... He was a friend that Ye Xiao and Zi Guang made in Heaven Realm. I don’t know how he got his shitty luck, but he has three extremely abnormal Beasts. First is Sunny Sunflower, second is Spirit of Radiance. With these two beasts, it is almost impossible for him to die. Killing him would be harder than killing a Heaven Rank Level 5 warrior. The third beast is known as Light Speed Fang, it is a very strong beast. Together with his first two beasts, they formed a terrifying team. That fellow, Yong Hui, is even harder to kill compared to Ye Xiao and Zi Guang. The only thing that he lacks is attack power.” First appeared in chapter 640 Beasts Spirit of Radiance * No matter if it was the bright sun during the day, or the light from the night stars, it could give him unlimited power. This meant that as long as his beast did not die, he, who was contracted to it, would also never die. The Spirit of Radiance could absorb all light from the surrounding ten kilometers. And then convert that to energy, endlessly supplying energy to its owner. Even if the contracted master of the Spirit of Radiance receives life-threatening damage, it would immediately heal them with the energy it converted. As long as there was light, the exceptional healing powers of the Spirit of Radiance could be used on their master, such that the master would have no fear of death! Its only weakness would be its inability to fight. Spirit of Radiance that had lost its intelligence, did not understand how to help its owner. She was left with only one ability, healing * Its body was almost transparent like a ghost. It wore a laurel on its head and emitted a soft glow all over its body like an angel suspended in mid air. The way to produce this beast was to extract the spirit of a Radiant Angel which was forced to destroy its own physical body, then go through a secret refining method to wash away its memories, creating an almost man-made beast. The secret making this Spirit was a forbidden technique in Heaven Realm, as this was an inhuman method that destroyed a body. The method for creating a Spirit of Radiance was called “Demonic Spirit Slave Refining” in Heaven Realm. It was considered as one of the ten Heaven Realm Evil Technique. Sunny Sunflower: Earth-Rank, Level 1, Plant-type beast. * Heaven Realm Beast, beast that lived in colonies. Since they could not live without sunlight, they could not leave the Sun Valley. The Sun Valley was also known as the Hot Valley, which was the only area where Sunny Sunflower could spawn. Other than spawning Sunny Sunflowers, there was also a gigantic tree called the Fu Sang Tree in that area. * Like the sun, it emitted unbounded radiance. It could maintain light continuously for a month, and before the light goes out, any attack on it was ineffective. There was only one weakness for this beast, Light Speed Fang * it is a very strong beast. Together with his first two beasts, they formed a terrifying team. Special Items Peace Medal Green Dragon Pearl * A shining rainbow-colored pearl, the best of the Four Division Pearls, Green Dragon Pearl, it is rarer than any holy treasure. When you possess it, you can enter the water like a dragon. If you can collect all four of these pearls together, then they will transform to become Four Holy Pearls, which in turn can transform the beasts into holy beasts!Category:Male Category:Innate Category:Heaven Realm